mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Man of a Thousand Faces
Man of a Thousand Faces 1957, directed by Joseph Pevney (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: The life and career of vaudevillian and silent screen horror star Lon Chaney , his contentious relationship with his neurotic wife, and his premature death. *James Cagney - Lon Chaney *Dorothy Malone - Cleva Creighton Chaney *Jane Greer - Hazel Bennet Chaney *Marjorie Rambeau - Gert *Jim Backus - Clarence Locan *Robert Evans - Irving Thalberg (as Robert J. Evans) *Celia Lovsky - Mrs. Chaney *Jeanne Cagney - Carrie Chaney *Jack Albertson - Dr. J. Wilson Shields *Roger Smith - Creighton Chaney at 21 *Robert Lyden - Creighton Chaney at 13 *Rickie Sorensen - Creighton Chaney at 8 *Dennis Rush - Creighton Chaney at 4 *Nolan Leary - Pa Chaney *Simon Scott - Carl Hastings *Clarence Kolb - Clarence Kolb *Danny Beck - Max Dill *Philip Van Zandt - George Loane Tucker *Hank Mann - Comedy Waiter *'Snub' Pollard - Comedy Waiter *Harry Antrim - Cleva's Birth Doctor (uncredited) *Bobby Barber - Miracle Man Extra (uncredited) *Russ Bender - Divorce Judge (uncredited) *Marjorie Bennett - Vera, Housekeeper (uncredited) *June Blair - Chorine (uncredited) *Nicky Blair - Cameraman of 'Unholy Three' (uncredited) *Larry J. Blake - David T. Stone (uncredited) *Harold Bostwick - Piano Player (uncredited) *Rudy Bowman - Actor in Bullpen (uncredited) *Helen Brown - Mrs. Heinley (uncredited) *Robert Brubaker - Jack Conway, Director of 'Unholy Three' (uncredited) *John Bryant - William R. Darrow Jr. (uncredited) *Charles Cane - Studio Guard (uncredited) *Anna Lee Carroll - Chorine (uncredited) *Spencer Chan - Chinese Extra in Bullpen (uncredited) *Bill Chatham - Shadow Dancer (uncredited) *Jack Chefe - Extra in Bullpen (uncredited) *Heinie Conklin - Audience Extra (uncredited) *Billy Curtis - Harry Earles, Midget Actor in 'The Unholy Three' (uncredited) *Michael Dale - Reporter at Chaney's House (uncredited) *Troy Donahue - Assistant Director in Bullpen (uncredited) *Helene Drake - Script Supervisor, 'Laugh Clown Laugh' (uncredited) *Steve Drexel - Messenger Boy (uncredited) *Richard Emory - Assistant Director in Bullpen (uncredited) *William Flaherty - Assistant Director of 'Hunchback' (uncredited) *Elizabeth Flournoy - Thalberg's Secretary (uncredited) *Evelyn Ford - Chorine (uncredited) *Clem Fuller - Cowboy Extra in Bullpen (uncredited) *John George - Extra in Bullpen (uncredited) *Jerry Hartleben - Lon Chaney at 8 (uncredited) *Charles Horvath - Ivan Linow, Actor playing Hercules in 'Unholy Three' (uncredited) *Robert F. Hoy - Assistant Director in Bullpen (uncredited) *William Hudson - David Anderson, Reporter (uncredited) *Dave Kashner - Flogger of 'Hunchback' (uncredited) *Tom Kennedy - Audience at Eulogy (uncredited) *Donald Kerr - Don, a Stagehand (uncredited) *Nancy Kilgas - Mary Philbin in 'Phantom' (uncredited) *Jess Kirkpatrick - Police Lieutenant in Hospital (uncredited) *Mike Lally - Lighting Man of 'Unholy Three' (uncredited) *Louise Lane - Chorine (uncredited) *Hugh Lawrence - George Chaney (uncredited) *Walter Lawrence - Stagehand (uncredited) *Herbert Lytton - Emergency Room Doctor (uncredited) *Della Malzahn - Chorine (uncredited) *George E. Mather - Assistant Director in Bullpen (uncredited) *Joe Merritt - Assistant Director in Bullpen (uncredited) *Ralph Montgomery - Director in Bullpen (uncredited) *Carol Morris - Chorine (uncredited) *Leo Needham - John Chaney (uncredited) *Eddie Parker - Studio Guard (uncredited) *Hank Patterson - Scotty, Stage Door Man (uncredited) *George Pembroke - Mr. Tait (uncredited) *George Peters - Director of 'Hunchback' (uncredited) *Foster H. Phinney - Director of 'Phantom' (uncredited) *Allen Pinson - Reporter at Chaney's House (uncredited) *Mike Portanova - Assistant Director of 'Unholy Three' (uncredited) *Paul Power - Studio Executive (uncredited) *George Ramsey - Assistant Director (uncredited) *James Seay - Casting Director (uncredited) *Cap Somers - Extra in Bullpen (uncredited) *Lelani Sorenson - Carrie Chaney at 6 (uncredited) *Robert Stevenson - Policeman, 'Unholy Three' Set (uncredited) *Jane Strangis - Chorine (uncredited) *Hal Taggart - Chaney's Divorce Lawyer (uncredited) *Forrest Taylor - Miracle Man (uncredited) *Ken Terrell - Reporter at Chaney's House (uncredited) *Jack Tesler - Orchestra Leader (uncredited) *Sammee Tong - Chinese Extra (uncredited) *Frances E. Williams - Louisa, Cleva's Maid (uncredited) *Harry Wilson - Extra in Bullpen (uncredited) *Annie Yip - Chinese Extra in Bullpen (uncredited) Category:1957 Category:Lon Chaney Category:Biopic Category:Hollywood Category:Broken Marriage